The present invention relates generally to the field of acoustic structures for modifying sounds, and in particular, to a new and useful acoustic shell for stage performances that allows the performers on any stage and venue, despite its size, to hear each other and thereby permit the type of intimate personal interaction normally available only in small performance settings like small stages and clubs, while still providing good acoustic properties for the performance sounds to be heard by any sized audience in front of the stage.
Treating spaces with sound diffusion materials and arrangements for acoustic purposes is known, for example in churches and concert halls.
I problem facing large stage musical performers, however, is that the on-stage acoustic environment makes it difficult for the performers to hear each other and this environment also changes from venue to venue since the immediate surroundings change so drastically in each venue, that sonically there is no continuity.
A modular acoustic system using two foot square tiles is known by the trademark SKYLINE and is available from RPG Diffusor Systems, Inc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,921 for a TWO-DIMENSIONAL ROOT DIFFUSOR assigned to the same company teaches a two-dimensional primitive root diffusor that includes a two-dimensional pattern of wells, the depths of which are determined through operation of primitive root sequence theory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,129 for a VARIABLE ACOUSTICS MODULAR PERFORMANCE SHELL, also assigned to RPG Diffusor Systems, Inc., teaches a performance shell which includes a plurality of modular components which may be assembled together to surround a performing entity and provide an improved acoustic environment for the performers.
A need remained, however, for an apparatus that can achieve the desired and consistent acoustic effects, for any venue, while being portable for use on various stage settings on which a live performance on tour would perform.